castlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Blue Butterfly
The Blue Butterfly is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Castle, filmed partly in the style of film noir flashbacks. Summary Castle gets a hold of a diary that was written in the 1940s, and tries to solve a modern day crime through the information in it. Every time he reads it he flashes back to the '40s, with the principal cast playing characters in the diary. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Mark Pellegrino as Tom Dempsey / Tom Dempsey III *Chad Everett as Jerry Maddox / old Joe *Ellen Geer as Viola Maddox / old Vera *Patrick Cassidy as Clyde Belasco *Zahn McClarnon as Ray Horton *Lorin McCraley as West Side Wally *Andrea Grano as Stan's ex-wife *Adam Bay as Leonard *Sarah Lilly as Luella McManus *Darin Toonder as FrankieCredited at the end of episode as Frankie but near the end of episodes he also was referred by his full name Francis Benjamin Huntsacker *Jared Ward as Bartender Quotes :Esposito: Do you know of anyone who's been threatening Stan lately? :Manager: I'm the manager here, not the den mother. :Ryan: Okay then. When was the last time you saw him? :Manager: Uh, this morning. Stan was all smiles. Gave notice that he was moving out ‘cause his ship was coming in. :Ryan: What ship? :Manager: Oh, I don't know. The Titanic, from the looks of things. :Esposito: Well, if you remember anything else, can you please give me a call? :Manager: Don't hold your breath, hotshot. :Ryan: I think she likes you. :Vera: Are you hurt? :Joe: What, this? It's nothing. You should see what my face did to the other guy's fist. :Vera: So what's your name, tough guy? :Joe: Does it matter doll? :Castle: The Blue Butterfly! It's a necklace. That's why Stan Banks was killed. Why am I narrating? :Castle: By the way, Ryan, say "boy-o". :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Boy-o. :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Boy-o. :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Boy-o. :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Anyway. :Castle: Boy-o. :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Boy-o. :Ryan: Boy-o. :Castle: Like a leprechaun. :Ryan: Castle! :Castle: Sorry. :Castle: It happened backstage, right upstairs. They were stealing a moment together which was dangerous because she was Dempsey’s girl. As they stared into each other’s eyes, Kate’s heart quickened... :Beckett: Did you just say "Kate"? Are you picturing the PI as you and me as a gangster’s moll? :Castle: What?! No! And I didn't say "Kate", I said "fate". Fate’s heart quickened. I was being poetic. God. Anyway, as I was saying, they were just about to kiss when... :Betsy: You better wise up, Vera. Dempsey will have you butchered if he finds out. I mean, he's a hell of a smoocher and all but, damn it, girl, is this yum-yum really worth it? :Vera: He's the cream in my coffee. :Betsy: You two are a walking fairy tale, good Lord. Featured Music *"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" - Louis Armstrong *"Comes Love - Unreleased"Castle's Tamala Jones singing Comes Love video at YouTube - Tamala Jones (sing as Besty Sinclair) - Arranged by Robert Duncan Trivia *This marks the first time that actress Tamala Jones (Lanie Parish) has sung in public. *The title evokes such classic PI tales as "The Maltese Falcon". *Beckett's 1940s alter ego is named Vera. "Vera" was the name of Jayne Cobb's (Adam Baldwin) favorite gun on Firefly, Nathan Fillion's old show. *At this point, according to Castle, "I have twenty-seven novels you can choose from", although how many of those are Derrick Storm or Nikki Heat or his earlier novels is not clear. *Jon Huertas and Seamus Dever's favorite part of shooting this episode was the scene in which they, as Tom Dempsey's goons, got to beat up Nathan Fillion."A Few of Our Favorite Things" featurette, Castle: The Complete Sixth Season DVD set) References Related links *The Firefly and Serenity Database (Firefly's wikia). The Blue Butterfly The Blue Butterfly Category:Episodes